


Local squid doesn’t understand crush

by RedEnhancers



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, First Crush, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEnhancers/pseuds/RedEnhancers
Summary: Olive wasn’t sure what she was feeling,but maybe she could figure it out?(Its short bc by brain short circuits a lot.)





	Local squid doesn’t understand crush

Olive couldn’t stop herself from thinking about the other girl she’d seen the other day and fought in turf war,She had been doing turf war with her team at Urchin Underpass when 

somehow they’d fought against S4’s Skull and his team of strong inklings. Unfortunately for her she didn’t fight as well as usual a certain female inkling on the enemy team grasping her attention almost the entire team once she had set eyes on her. The yellow inkling could feel her heart(s) pounding as she thought about it more and more,though for her this was a first.

Yes it was true,Olive had never had a crush on anyone before! So this feeling was quite new to her. She had over heard her leader Paintball talking about his crush before so she had a small clue of how to handle it! She got up from where she was currently sitting and decided to head over to to the nearby Gift shop to buy something to show she liked them a lot,that would work wouldn’t it? That’s what Paintball had done when he had a crush on someone.

Olive made her way into the gift shop and began to look around for something her crush would like,she may not know them that well but she was sure it’d be worth one try.


End file.
